nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Independence Day 2015 June 9 marks the 588th anniversary of Brunant's independence! Join other Brunanters and Lovians at Beach Gardens on 6 June from 11:30 to 3:30 in the afternoon for a picnic, with music, activities games and of course, Brunanter food and drink. Guests of the embassy are invited to a reception at the embassy on 5 June from 7:30 to 11:30 in the evening with Brunanter music, traditional hors d'oeuvres and other events. --Tania Figueras-Costa, Ambassador 15:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Celebrate! :D Independence for all! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:54, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe that would be a fitting day to launch an invasion. :o --Semyon 19:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yay! Brunant really is very old. You think Aina Sarria can be in the reception of the embassy or the picnic?? She's from Brunant. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, older than the reformation, the "discovery" of the Americas and the printing press. And yes, Aina would probably be a guest at the embassy's cocktail reception. And anyone is free to go to the picnic, so you can as well. HORTON11: • 13:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Oos I have a message from our bureaucrat. He's taking an unexpected wikibreak for a week or so, as apparently a member of his family caused his computer to explode. More details of this intriguing tale I do not currently have. :o --Semyon 18:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) This is highly interesting. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Update: apparently there's some home improvement going on 'with kitchen and electricity and shit' (I lol'd :P). The computer was not disconnected prior to turning the electricity back on. --Semyon 12:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Update: 'cle Oos got himself a new PC and can once again actively be involved into the improvement and increase in takavíhkiness of this site and many others :o --OuWTB 18:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) For some reason WIFI on 'cle Oos's compie tends to work now :o --OuWTB 08:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) History proposals Hey, please have a look here and here, and comment. Thanks! :) --Semyon 18:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I like TM's pre-2008 proposal very much. --OuWTB 09:05, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I Return I've spent a few days away as my daughter was born on Wednesday after a 24 hour labour without sleep. I now return although be aware of my now busier life, although I fully plan to continue my furious opposition to the government and my other contributions to this wiki. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : :o Congratulations :o Welcome back :o --OuWTB 10:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Somehow, I missed this. :o Many many congratulations. --Semyon 21:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey all, I've recently created a bot, User:Sembot, which I've been experimenting with on a small scale in Burenia. I'd like to use it here to do a few tasks, most notably sorting out some categories and placing the DEFAULTSORT template on the necessary pages. To get wikia to flag it as a bot, I need some of you to confirm that you approve of the use and flagging of the bot. :o Thanks! --Semyon 20:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) 77topaz (talk) 20:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Frijoles333 TALK 21:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) KunarianTALK 01:30, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:34, June 3, 2015 (UTC) --OuWTB 09:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) HORTON11: • 13:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Sylvania Local Elections Hustings Please put your character's name and then the comment they are making in reply to questions. Once you've answered all questions in a region feel free to enter the debate. Will close when candidacies close. Headlands Regional Husting Being held at Saint George's Episcopal Church in Charleston. Invitees: *David Johnson - Yes! to Progress and Tradition *Niamh Richardson - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness *Augustin Durante - SNP; Supporting Farmers, Fishermen, Miners and the Village *Fatima Darmezh - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Simon van der Waal - GP; For the People, the Environment and the Heritage of the Headland Question 1 73 year old pensioner from Charleston, Laura - Local councils have the power to regulate, approve and deny property transactions and constructions in their regions, how will you use this power to benefit the people of the Headlands? Question 2 38 year old farmer from Jason's Ranch, Paul - Charleston may be the centre of the Headlands economically, but what will you do on the committees to see that the rural Headlands are not ignored for the coming year? Question 3 29 year old cleaner from Charleston, Maarten - Public services are due to be rolled out properly soon, too late in my opinion, but what will you do concerning public services if you get elected? Debate Highlands Regional Husting Being held at the Miners Union of Lovia Hall in Clave Rock. Invitees: *Brano Banik - SNP; A Voice For The Highlands *Jos De Moor - CCPL; Protecting the Highlands *Alan Faermar - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Emma Jonker - Yes! to A better future with a better party *Ion Lucescu - RMP; Protecting the Uniqueness of the Highlands and the Minorities of Lovia *Louis Burton - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness Question 1 56 year old miner from Severnybana, Patryk - Will the attendees here tonight use the powers of the local council concerning construction to support or inhibit the traditional mining settlements of Coal Town and Severnybana? Question 2 19 year old student from Clave Rock, Ashley - What would you do to help young people like me start a business in the Highlands? and further what would you do to help others? Question 3 27 year old tour guide from Clave Rock, Andrea - What would be the most important area to allocate funding to after essential public services? Debate Bay Regional Husting Being held at the Sylvania State Capitol in Noble City. Invitees: *Joseph Fletcher - CNP; A New Direction For Noble City *Owen Janssen - Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness *Willem Brouwer - CCPL; No Forgetting NC *Jason Rogers - Lovian Unionist Syndicate; Syndicalism *Thomas Trough - Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna; retour à Oshenna *Djeko Vasilyev - GP; For the Environment, the People and the Truth *James Brand - UL - Let's Build Success *Issac Beckett - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism Question 1 23 year old teacher from Noble City, Anna - How will the attendees here tonight use their powers to concerning education in Noble City? Question 2 31 year old farmer from Boborbrod, Thomas - The community and family committee is assigned the roles of creating policies for these two areas, will you seek to have a seat on that committee and if so what will you do on it? Question 3 17 year old student from Noble City, Sophie - I find it hard to see that there's a lot of prospects for me in Noble City, job-wise, will you do anything to make sure school leavers are able to find work? Debate Eastern Regional Husting Being held at Oostermond Hall in Oostermond. Invitees: *Nick Oostermond - SNP; Protecting Industry and Forestry in the East *Zachary Eastmark - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Charlotte Nichols- Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness *John Plemming - ; Christian socialism Question 1 34 year old woodsman from Oostermond, Lars - Will the candidates please make it clear where they think the meagre funds we shall be allocated are best invested? Question 2 67 year old pensioner from Boshem, Stan - Can we be sure that those we elect will hold our best interests at heart and stop any unfriendly property development from entering our region? Question 3 25 year old paper mill worker from Smithston, Merel - As commuting to work takes up a lot of time, family lives in the rural communities can sometimes be drastically affected, especially those including young children, what will the candidates do to help families? Debate Isle Regional Husting Being held at Pool Village Hall in Pool. Invitees: *Andrew Wright - Pudlian Party; Collective Growth and Development *Michael Cooper - Shepbeian Party; Standing up for us Shepbeians *Julie Karvor - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism Question 1 46 year old dockworker from Pool, Benjamin - We aren't going to get that much money from ol' Hoffmann in the City so choices on where money is spent will have to be made, what would you like to use the funds on? Question 2 32 year old journalist from Shepby, James - As a journalist I get to see all the varying cultures of Lovia, this makes me love and cherish the diversity of our nation and the cultures of this isle, what will you do to promote our local culture? Question 3 37 year old manager from Pool, Emily - The enterprise and commerce committee could potentially have heavy effects on our economy depending on how it is used by those who win seats in the election, what will you do to help our isle if you win a majority on the committee? Debate Plains Regional Husting Being held at Train Village Town Hall in Train Village. Invitees: *Anthony Claessens - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia - Serving Train Village, Clave Rock and the Plains. *Katharina Schroder - SNP; Protecting the Plainish Culture, Growing the Plainish Economy *Hugo Mendes - independent environmentalist; Say no to career politicians, say yes to Hugo! *Darius Nabolo - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Peter Kojdova - PVD; The True Party for Train Village! Question 1 29 year old non-worker from Train Village, Lena - I've been unemployed for almost a year now, instability on a national level has caused chaos for my job prospects, what will the local council do to remedy a lack of jobs in the area? Question 2 54 year old cleaner from Kustwijk, Maxime - What will the attendees do if they gain seats on the community and families committee? Question 3 41 year old logistics manager from Neuberg, ''' - Train Village and indeed the Plains is the centre of much of the moving and transporting of goods around Lovia and particularly Peace Island. How will you ensure that all the transport links are well maintained without having low spending in other areas? Debate Anti-Communists Vow to Disrupt CPL.nm campaigns A group known as the Anti-Communist League today formed and announced that it would be "taking the fight" to the communists in Lovia. Numbering around 500 in strength they say that they will disrupt the disharmonious campaigns of radical leftists and communists such as Caroline Tywomeski and Isabella Munson. Comment Aww how cute!!! I always find it weird how liberal groups (anti-radical) always want to censor people by disrupting their campaigns and speeches. And yes I know it said they do not want to "ban" the CPL.nm but by them disrupting peacful gatherings it is censorship nonetheless. Miroslav Znalic 20:00, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hardly. If the CPL.nm wish to put themselves in the public and hold fanatical rallies in public then the people should surely be able to come with their response. Besides many members of the CPL.nm have supported the AFL, an organisation that actually wants to censor people. I think one peaceful gathering voicing their distaste at another peaceful gathering is surely fine if the latter came out into the public streets and attempted to claim them as their own private shouting grounds. KunarianTALK' 20:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I would think the more fanatical crowd here would be the ones disrupting a rally with shouts and screams. Surely, the shrill yellings of some conservative protesters is definitely more distasteful. Wouldn't the ultimate liberal solution, if the group truly purports to be pro-democratic, liberal, etc., would be to just hold a counter protest near the event or after it? Either way I will add this in and use it as a sort of badge of honor more or less for the candidates running. A Munson rally protested? It will only help her in the polls! Miroslav Znalic 20:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is interesting you've said that the group is liberal and now you say it is conservative. They'll be providing opposition, surely as a democratic party CPL.nm should welcome this? Also they are holding a counter protest, next to the event, with their own slogan like "Munson Mania" but not communist and their own speeches like Munson has but not communist. Loud speakers to the max. Also feel free to use it as a badge of honour, I'll make sure ACL are well represented in this campaign. It'll be sad if the moderates lose but you must show opposition. Kunarian'TALK' 20:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Liberalism/Conservatism are not mutually exclusive. Conservative in the populist sense of "we don't like the change coming to our country" or the "radical party threatens our current values" and those current values being mainly liberal. They are classically liberal in the sense of freedom of speech and so on (anti-communist in the name obviously). But I mean it's anti-liberal to disrupt peaceful gatherings. The CPL.nm reaction will include that, and in keeping with liberal values, you'll be happy to know none of the leadership candidates are AFL members. And only one deputy candidate (Johnson) is. ::::::I mean, to an extent I'll add them but not constantly checking what the ACL thinks. Maybe reference them two or three times. I mean of course if their was a SNP leadership election it would be weird to constantly be refering to the Anti-Nationalist League. But neverthless, I agree it is important to add outside voices like I've done with the LF and such. Miroslav Znalic 20:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Since when do you know what the ACL thinks, they're hardly thinking ""we don't like the change coming to our country" when a large proportion of them are republican. Further it's anti-liberal to believe that people should be no more than a cog in the communist wheel whether they agree or not. Also if you want to make an anti-nationalist league and campaign against the SNP I would indeed mention all your actions. As you know I don't believe in censorship so I feel that the ACL, and their effect on the leadership election should be noticed. As you say with the LF. Besides if it gets really bad you could just make a section on the page and move most of the content there. Kunarian'TALK' 20:43, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Bring it on!!! --Caroline Tywomeski 20:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :By all means have some protest marches and hand out some anti-communist leaflets, but is it right to be "disrupting" communist meetings? Whether or not you're communist (and personally I'm not), you have to accept that they have just as much right to have their voices heard as anyone else does. I, for example, disagree with the views of the RTP, and I'd have no reservations about voicing my opposition to them, but I would never disrupt their meetings. You have every right to openly oppose communism, and set up this group for example, but disrupting their meetings isn't the right way to go about it :o 'Frijoles333''' TALK 20:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC)